Secret Revealed
by biancallopes
Summary: Castle descobre que a Detetive Kate Beckett mentiu para ele por sete meses sobre ter perdido a memória.


Título: Secret Revealed

Autor: Bianca Lopes & Talita Mesquita.

Beta: Just For Stana

Categoria: Missing Scene: 4x19 "A Dance With Dead"

Advertências: Contem Cenas De Sexo :)

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Castle descobre que a Detetive Kate Beckett mentiu para ele por sete meses sobre ter perdido a memória.

* * *

******Chapter 1**

_- "Você quer saber o que é trauma? Eu levei um tiro bem aqui."_

Ela apontou para o local onde ainda havia a cicatriz e seus olhos se fecharam apenas por um segundo, mas o suficiente para que ela se recordasse de toda dor e sofrimento daquele terrível dia. Apesar do tempo que já havia passado aquilo estaria gravado em sua memória e em seu corpo para sempre.

_- "Eu levei um tiro e me lembro de cada segundo, cada segundo"._

Castle se sentiu estranho como se algo estivesse muito errado com sua alma. Seu coração dilacerado como se estivesse se encolhendo em seu peito, causando falta de ar e uma dor que nem mesmo ele poderia descrever nesse momento. Sim, ele ouviu corretamente. Era sua parceira, sua musa, sua amada, ali naquela sala de interrogatório, revelando um segredo, mas não para ele. Para um suspeito, um desconhecido qualquer, e isso lhe causou ainda mais dor e, consequentemente, uma ira intensa. Ela havia mentido para ele e o fez olhando dentro dos olhos dele. Todos esses anos como parceiros e "amigos", ele sabia que a detetive era um mar de mistérios que ele levaria uma vida inteira para decifrá-la, afinal, essa era a qualidade que o atraiu e tanto o intrigou nela.

O interrogatório havia cessado e ele não queria um confronto com a Detetive Beckett, não ali, e certamente não agora que seus sentimentos eram os piores possíveis sobre ela e, então, ele se foi.

Kate estava agora em sua mesa onde viu o copo de café deixado por Castle, como de costume.

- Esposito, Castle esteve aqui? – a detetive perguntou ao parceiro.

- Sim, ele apareceu, mas já foi. Disse que tinha algo para resolver. – seu amigo prontamente respondeu.

Kate segurou firmemente o copo de café deixado por Castle e se perguntando onde ele estaria, mas tinha um trabalho a fazer e ela logo se deixou mergulhar de volta no caso. Ela ainda precisava descobrir quem detonou aquela bomba.

O escritor passou um certo momento com sua mãe e confidente que, como sempre, o fazia repensar e ver ambos os lados. Mais calmo agora, mas não menos magoado ele retornou ao DP 12 ° para talvez ajudar sua parceira a finalizar o caso. Tentou agir naturalmente, mas Kate era bastante perceptiva e ela sabiaque algo estava errado. Ela tentou avaliá-lo, ele estava estranho, frio... estava... distante e ela não gostava nem um pouco dessa avaliação. Agora era ela quem estava se sentindo estranha, com medo, medo de perdê-lo e isso a deixava intensamente desconfortável. Ela não estava gostando muito do que estava sentindo, mais gostava menos ainda de como Castle a estava olhando. Um olhar capaz de gelar sua alma e ele nunca a havia olhado dessa forma tão... fria, antes.

- Vamos tomar um drink, Castle? – ela arriscou, para tentar descobrir o que havia de errado.

- Não. – ele respondeu curto e grosso.

- Castle, há algo errado? – ela tentou parecer normal, mas sua voz falhou miseravelmente.

- Sim. – a resposta dele foi sincera. – Mas não pretendo discutir isso com você, não nesse momento.

Dito isso ele seguiu para o elevador com seu casaco nos braços, ombros eretos e com sua mais humilde dignidade, deixando para traz uma Beckett estupefata e totalmente sem ação.

– Não, definitivamente há algo errado...

Beckett o seguiu apenas com o olhar enquanto ele aguardava o elevador. Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar ela já estava caminhando na direção dele, mesmo sem saber ainda o que dizer, agindo apenas por instinto.

- Castle, eu fiz algo que o deixou chateado? - ela estava ao lado dele, olhando para ele, mas ele continuava olhando para o elevador.

- Quero dizer... – ela continuou. - Hun... Você está estranho, está diferente e comigo... Por favor, se fiz algo diga...

As portas se abriram e ele adentrou ainda em silencio e apenas murmurou ainda de costas para ela.

– Boa noite, Beckett.

Chega. Isso é demais para ela. Ele não pode agir assim, não pode sair sem simplesmente dar uma explicação sobre o que está acontecendo. Droga, ela não pode esperar, tem que saber, precisa saber e assim, sem pensar duas vezes, ela colocou uma das mãos entre as portas do elevador impedindo-as de se fecharem e jogou o próprio corpo para dentro do elevador. Ela observou o andar selecionado por Castle, o estacionamento, e assim seguiu com ele já que seu carro também se encontrava no mesmo lugar.

Mulher irritante, teimosa, frustrante e, ainda sim, o amor de sua vida... Como diabos isso foi acontecer? Acabar nessa situação toda da qual ele não queria falar, mas sabia que ela não iria desistir tão facilmente. Palavras ditas em momentos como esse só podiam causar dor, sofrimento, tristeza e ele, neste exato momento, queria feri-la. Queria que ela sentisse o que ele estava sentindo, queria magoá-la como ele estava magoado, mas parte dele, apenas uma pequena parte, queria impedir que isso acontecesse e por isso ele tentava fortemente se manter calado. Mas isso agora era quase impossível visto que ela estava parada em frente a ele, dividindo aquele pequeno espaço do elevador, a exatos centímetros de sua face, olhando para ele de uma forma tão intensa que o fazia tremer.

O olhar dela, diferente das outras vezes em que era quente e convidativo, agora estava nublado com uma tristeza quase palpável. Ele podia perceber que ela estava insegura e com medo e isso causou um misto de emoções dentro dele, afinal, ela era a vida dele ele ainda a queria muito.

– Eu sou o machucado nessa historia, não? – pensou ele, encarando-a.

Ainda assim, em seu coração ele sabia que os dois, sim, os dois estavam machucados e isso ele podia perceber isso pelo olhar dela. Diabos, ele estava começando a ceder. De novo, ele estava cedendo para ela e isso não podia acontecer, não agora. Castle fechou os olhos como se tentasse decidir o que fazer enquanto soltava um longo suspiro. Ele voltou a olhar para Kate, e erguendo uma das mãos, a puxou pela nuca, trazendo a cabeça dela para junto da dele como se fosse beijá-la, mas não é isso o que acontece. Apenas as duas testas permanecem coladas, enquanto ele meditava por um momento o que dizer.

– Sim, Beckett eu estou chateado e magoado com você... – ele disse em um fino sussurro. - Mas discutir isso nesse momento não vai fazer bem algum a nós então, por favor, me deixe ir.

- Castle o que eu fiz? Por favor, preciso saber. – ela perguntou com a voz contida, mas uma lágrima desceu por sua face.

– Você mentiu Kate... Você mentiu para mim.

A porta do elevador se abriu lhes dando a visão da garagem da delegacia. Castle a soltou e só então percebeu o rastro de uma lágrima que havia escorrido pela face de sua amada. Ele se afastou para seu carro e ela o seguiu. Ele abriu a porta do carro e Kate sabia que ele ia partir, porém ela foi mais rápida e entrou no carro antes que ele pudesse fazer algo. Trancou a porta e não houve nada que ele pudesse fazer para tirá-la de lá, não sem usar a força e isso ele nunca faria.

- Estou ouvindo você Castle...

Ela disse isso e aguardou que ele apenas dissesse, porque no final ela sabia de qual mentira ele estava falando. Kate sempre soube que cedo ou tarde ele descobriria, já que ela não tinha coragem o suficiente para dizer a verdade, então ela aguardou ele jogar toda a raiva na cara dela, pois ela merecia isso, mas não foi como ela esperava que aconteceu.

- Você sabia Kate... – ele suspirou, tomou ar e continuou. - Todo esse tempo e você sempre soube... Porque que você mentiu Kate?

Ele aguardou por uma resposta mesmo sabendo que ela não iria vir e continuou.

- O que eu disse aquele dia foi sincero... Eu não menti... E não foi por estar em desespero pensando que iria perder você... O que eu disse naquele dia foi uma confissão dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos... E eu tive medo de que você se fosse sem saber que é amada verdadeiramente por mim... Eu estava desesperado. Me sentia um miserável por colocar você nisto... Eu deveria ter te escutado e deixado o caso de sua mãe enterrado, mas eu queria... Apenas... – ele parou um momento respirando o ar denso daquele lugar. - Eu queria justiça para você e sua mãe, mas se em algum momento eu se quer imaginasse que algo assim poderia acontecer com você eu jamais teria feito o que fiz e...

- Castle, please, don't... – ela se sentia péssima, mas Castle não a deixou terminar e prosseguiu.

- Fique quieta, Beckett. Quando você acordou no hospital eu... Eu me senti como se tivesse nascido de novo, porque sim Kate eu não poderia viver sem você e quando eu a vi... Eu só conseguia agradecer a Deus por permitir ver o seu sorriso de novo, por poder olhar para você, por poder tocar você. Eu estava assustado aquele dia no seu quarto, eu bem... Eu tinha medo que você não correspondesse ao meu amor e tinha a esperança de que você correspondesse, mas definitivamente eu não esperava que você [i]_"Não se lembrasse de nada"[/i]_ – ele disse isso dando ênfase a frase, e precisava continuar a falar. - Eu estava preparado para tudo, menos é claro para isso. Eu fiquei chocado quando você disse e eu não sabia o que fazer e não podia simplesmente dizer novamente. Você naquele estado fragilizado e ainda tinha o Josh no meio de toda a bagunça e quando você pediu para eu me afastar, para não ligar para você, algo dentro de mim se quebrou, mais você é tão importante para mim...

Castle se amaldiçoava por isso. Inconscientemente ele disse "Você _é_ importante para mim" e não "Você _era_ importante para mim" e a detetive conseguiu registrar isso, mas permaneceu calada, apenas ouvindo a multidão de palavras que ele precisava desabafar.

- ... Que mesmo eu desejando arrancar você daquela cama, levá-la para minha casa e cuidar de você todos os dias, proteger você, estar ao seu lado no pior momento eu a respeitei Beckett...

Kate agora estava chorando volumosamente, mas em silêncio. As lágrimas desciam por sua face em abundância e ela não poderia conter mesmo se tentasse e acreditem ela tentou. Ele respirou fundo, pausou por alguns segundos sua mente voltando aos meses que ela havia ido para a cabana e cortado contato com ele.

_**- FLASHBACK**__ -_

_Os meses seguidos após o acidente da Detetive Beckett foram difíceis para ele, quando ela se afastou ele sentiu como se parte da sua vida estivesse suspensa, congelada sem poder seguir adiante e então ele esperou e esperou por ela... Mas ela não veio e ele seguiu não como queria seguir ao lado dela, mas ele seguiu... e então ela volta para a vida dele simples assim._

"_Após minha mãe ser morta, algo em mim mudou é como se eu tivesse construído um muro dentro de mim, não sei acho que não queria sofrer de novo daquele jeito. Sei que não conseguirei ser o tipo de pessoa que quero, eu sei que não conseguirei ter o tipo de relacionamento que quero, até que esse muro seja derrubado"._

**_- FIM FLASHBACK –_**

- ...Quando você partiu... – ele tentou prosseguir, mas de repente não havia mais razão para aquilo. - Esqueça Kate. De que adianta dizer o inferno que passei quando você estava longe?

Ela engoliu em seco, o que ela poderia dizer? Sabia agora que o tinha ferido mais do que ela poderia remediar. Ele prosseguiu com o discurso.

– Você sempre diz que preciso amadurecer e que me comporto como uma criança e... Você sabe que eu mudei e mudei por você Kate. O que você fez... Mentir pra mim desse jeito, não foi maduro da sua parte Kate e não tente se desculpar não há desculpas para isso... Só há a verdade e quando você estiver disposta a ser totalmente honesta comigo, então você pode me procurar, mas até lá, por favor, eu não quero ver você, não quero ouvir você, não quero nenhum tipo de contato com você... Me desculpe.

Kate estava tensa, muito tensa. Ela ainda não estava disposta a se abrir com ele, isso era algo impossível para ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria deixar ele partir. Isso estava sendo cada vez mais difícil do que ela era capaz de suportar, porque ela sabia que Castle estava com a razão e ela não tinha argumentos contra isso. Droga, ele não podia simplesmente ler os pensamentos dela e evitar assim todo esse conflito?

Castle pareceu ter algum tipo de conexão com ela, pois ele simplesmente disse.

– Não, Kate eu não posso saber o que você sente e seus motivos para ter feito o que fez, a menos que você me diga. Não é assim que um relacionamento funciona e eu nem sei qual o tipo de relacionamento que temos nesse momento, mas te digo uma coisa, nunca mais você vai ouvir o que sinto por você, se isso te incomoda tanto ao ponto de te fazer _"perder a memória"_ Agora, por favor, eu preciso ir.

Dito isso ele se curvou para ela e ela congelou, mas ele apenas abriu a porta do carro do lado do passageiro, como um convite para ela se retirar e assim ela o fez no mais completo silêncio. Castle havia conseguido o impossível deixar a detetive desarmada, sem ação e, completamente, muda.

**_APARTAMENTO DE CASTLE_**

Castle dirigia para sua casa ele precisava pensar nos últimos acontecimentos, mas seu coração gritava dentro de seu peito.

_"Kate eu sei que você sente algo por mim e não é amizade. O jeito como você me olha não é só para me provocar não pode ser, mas eu não posso mais seguir com isso eu preciso que você se decida. I'M SORRY, KATE."_

Castle chegou ao seu apartamento no fim da tarde, encontrando apenas o silêncio, tudo o que ele precisava no momento. Sua filha estava viajando com as amigas e sua mãe em Hamptons para uma festa e ele poderia dar vazão aos seus mais profundos sentimentos, sem o medo de deixá-las apreensivas. Um banho, sim, ele precisava de um bom banho e assim o fez. Um banho gelado para acalmar os ânimos talvez ajudasse. A água caía em abundância sobre ele, lavando o seu corpo como se isto estivesse limpando sua alma, seus pensamentos ainda voltados para a única capaz de deixá-lo nesse estado. Sim, ele a desejava mesmo em um momento como esse, em que deveria odiá-la, mas isso ele não era capaz de sentir. Raiva, dor, tristeza, sentir-se traído, tudo isso queria dominá-lo, mais ódio por ela... Isso nunca.

_**APARTAMENTO DA KATE**_

Ela passou pela porta de seu apartamento deixando bolsa, sobretudo e chaves espalhadas na cadeira e mesa. Seguiu para a sala e se jogou no sofá, seu rosto ainda marcado pelas lágrimas derramadas não só no carro de Castle, mas também durante todo o seu trajeto para casa, e em sua cabeça um turbilhão de pensamentos. Ela havia machucado a única pessoa com quem ela realmente se importava e queria estar perto e agora não havia mais volta.

Ela não tinha mais como apagar o passado e não conseguia pensar na única e possível maneira de concertar o que estava feito. Pensar em sua vida sem seu amigo e companheiro era impossível, era algo obscuro para ela e isso a assustava. Ela sabia que o desejava há muito, muito tempo e até podia admitir algumas vezes que mantinha uma paixão secreta pelo escritor, que queria senti-lo em si pele contra pele, dentro dela e por várias vezes sonhava com isso, mas era bem diferente admitir que o amava de toda alma. Isso seria admitir que ela precisava dele, que ele era o porto seguro dela e que ela realmente queria fazer parte da vida dele, mas quando ela pensava nisso, junto com suas vontades vinha o medo e a insegurança de não ser tudo o que Castle pensava que ela era e então viria a decepção e ela perderia seu amigo, seu companheiro e seu amante. Isso a mataria por dentro, esse era seu real medo perder Castle, não ela não poderia deixar isso acontecer _"NEVER"_

Mas, o que ela tinha agora? Nada, absolutamente nada e principalmente ela não o tinha. Com esse pensamento ela tomou um banho rápido, queria se enfiar na cama e chorar, mas as lágrimas não vieram e as recordações sim. O dia em que ela conheceu Castle, fez brotar um sorriso em seu rosto. Recordou-se de quando Castle foi para Hamptons ela ficou magoada, sentindo uma imensa saudade dele, e quando eles ficaram presos dentro daquele container em que quase morreram congelados _"Céus ela quase havia dito que o amava"_.

O beijo que ele deu nela, realmente foi algo inesperado, mas ela adorou o modo como ele a pegou de surpresa _e que beijo , _embora a situação não permitisse que eles discutissem sobre isso e depois bem, depois ela preferiu fugir como sempre fez. O pensamento no beijo a prendeu por mais alguns minutos e ela tocou de leve os lábios como para confirmar que aquele beijo realmente havia sido real. Quando eles foram seqüestrados e permaneceram algemados ela teve que admitir foi, no mínimo, interessante sentir Castle passando a mão por suas costas. Ela ficou quente naquele momento e então tentou pedir com a voz mais normal possível para ele retirar a mão, ignorando também o desejo que ela via nos olhos dele. Ela adorava isso.

- Castle está certo... – ela sussurrou para o teto do quarto. - Foi errado de minha parte mentir para ele. Eu estava assustada com medo das conseqüências da confissão dele, mas isso não muda o fato de que fui infantil e agora o que eu tenho? Eu não o tenho. Eu não tenho nada. Ele também se foi.

Com esse pensamento Kate se levantou, trocou-se rapidamente, colocou sua bota e prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo que a deixava com aparência mais jovem e assim pegou suas chaves do carro e seguiu para o único lugar que ela precisava estar.

**DE VOLTA AO APARTAMENTO DE CASTLE**

Castle havia saído do banho, se enxugado, colocado uma boxer branca estava para ir para cama quando a campainha tocou.

- Quem será? – ele pensou, meio irritado, já que a pessoa tocava insistentemente uma vez após outra e com isso ele apenas enrolou a toalha em torno da cintura e seguiu para a porta.

- B-Beckett? – disse ele, a surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

- Castle, posso falar com você? – como ele permaneceu calado, ela continuou. – Falar realmente tudo com você Castle?

Ele apenas indicou com a mão para que ela entrasse e ele podia sentir o cheiro já tão familiar de cerejas dela que o fazia querer saltar sobre ela em certos momentos. Porta devidamente fechada, ele se voltou para ela indicando o sofá para que ela pudesse se sentar, mas ela continuou imóvel alheia ao que ele dizia. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Castle e na pouca roupa que ele usava –_"Céus ele era lindo"_ e ela perdeu completamente o foco perdida em pensamentos nada puros, mas Castle a chamou novamente.

- Beckett? Beckett, você está bem? Sente-se.

Ele percebeu o olhar dela mais não deixou transparecer que ele viu a vermelhidão que estampou sua face por completo e sorriu internamente. Ela se sentou e ele sentou de frente para ela.

- O que você quer, Beckett? – ele tinha medo de que ela tentasse apenas encontrar uma saída como ela sempre fazia.

Quando Kate seguiu para o apartamento de Castle, ela o fez em um impulso sem pensar no que iria fazer. Ela não tinha planejado nada e agora ela estava de frente para ele e as palavras simplesmente não saiam. O olhar dele sobre ela era mais que intenso, perturbador, penetrante, e ele ainda aguardava uma explicação, que ela não sabia como dar.

Céus, ela não conseguia dizer nada do que queria e ele sem roupa também não estava ajudando. Ela só queria senti-lo e então baixou os olhos para os lábios dele, Castle percebeu o olhar de paixão dela era um olhar repleto de desejo ele sentia o mesmo por ela, mas ele precisava de mais, ele precisava saber.

Kate trouxe seu corpo para frente para poder ficar mais próxima dele, tocando os lábios dele com os dedos, sem desviar os contato dos olhos com os dele, como se assim pudesse transmitir o que pensava para ele e então ela o beijou. Não era um beijo intenso, era um beijo tímido, cheio de carinho, um beijo tranqüilo, mas que se estava se tornando cada vez mais profundo. Um apelo silencioso, ela estava pedindo desculpas a ele e ele parecias estar aceitando, mas Castle a afastou com gentileza apesar de ambos permanecem próximos face a face, os olhos ainda fechados, as mãos delicadas dela ainda no rosto dele e então ela sussurrou para ele.

– I love you Castle, I always loved you.

Ela estava tremendo agora. Havia dito a ele aquilo que no seu mais íntimo ela sempre soube, mas que nunca foi capaz de admitir nem mesmo para ela mesma. As palavras haviam saído de sua boca como uma confirmação para ela e uma confissão para ele. Mas o escritor precisava de mais que isso, ele precisava saber de todos os motivos, os detalhes, ele precisava ouvir a verdade e ele precisava ouvir dela.

- Então porque você mentiu para mim, Kate?

Castle chegou tão longe e não iria voltar atrás. Ele queria a verdade e ela precisaria se explicar para que ele pudesse entendê-la melhor. Ele não queria feri-la, ele queria que ela fosse capaz de dizer exatamente o que sentia para que eles pudessem ter o relacionamento que ambos desejavam, mas que sem a verdade sempre ficaria a margem para dúvidas e principalmente dúvidas por parte dela.

Kate, Kate ele a havia chamado de Kate e não de Beckett e isso deu a segurança de que ela precisava para conseguir pelo menos tentar explicar-se.

- Castle, me perdoe eu menti para você e foi intencionalmente. Eu, eu... Quando eu levei aquele tiro... O medo que eu senti... e quando você disse que me amava... Bem... Eu estava assustada, com medo e sentia uma terrível dor... Mas, ouvir você dizer o que eu sempre quis ouvir, fez com que meu medo se transformasse em pavor... Eu queria retribuir o que você havia dito eu queria dizer que o amava também, mas eu não conseguia falar e isso me causou um temor terrível e a dor era insuportável... E eu achava que iria morrer ali e eu não queria morrer... Eu entrei em desespero por achar que não o teria mais em minha vida e isso me trouxe uma mistura de sentimentos... Angústia, raiva, ódio tudo junto e depois, eu bem... Você sabe... Eu apaguei.

Castle que estava atento a tudo o que ela declarava, atento a cada mudança de expressão em sua face sentiu seu coração bater mais forte como se fosse sair do peito. Ele conseguia sentir a agonia dela ao relembrar o acidente e seu coração estava se apertando de tanta dor. Dor essa causada em parte por ele e então ele queria pará-la e a tomar em seus braços, mas ela continuou e ele apenas segurou as mãos dela como para dizer que estava ali, agora, por ela, para ela.

- Quando eu acordei no hospital, você não estava la, o Josh estava, mas eu queria que fosse você e não ele ao meu lado. Ele ficou comigo e, eu gostava dele, mas eu amava você e isso não era justo com ele. – uma lágrima desceu discretamente pelo rosto dela. – Ele estava lá Castle... Ele tinha acabado de salvar a minha vida... Todos diziam isso e tudo o que eu podia pensar era no quanto eu tinha lutado para viver por você e só por você, Castle... e em seus olhos quando disse que me amava era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar. Eu amava você, eu queria você, mas eu estava com o Josh e isso não era justo com ele... Eu não o amava, mas gostava dele, ele sempre me respeitou e eu bem... Eu o trai... Eu nunca fui capaz de ser completamente dele porque eu queria você e isso pra mim é traição e eu fiquei em conflito eu precisava terminar com ele, mas eu não podia não naquele momento e então você chegou e eu gelei por dentro ele estava ao meu lado e eu só conseguia olhar para você e quando eu o vi...

Agora as lágrimas desciam em abundância, acompanhando o ritmo desgovernado das palavras dela. Castle tentou contê-las, mas era impossível ele depositou um beijo puro e casto nos lábios dela.

– Quando eu te vi eu senti... Eu me senti péssima... quero dizer o Josh e você no quarto de hospital e, quando você sentou ao meu lado, o modo como você me olhou, eu soube que o que você disse era verdade e eu sabia... Eu sabia que você ia dizer de novo e agi por instinto e menti. Eu disse que não me lembrava de nada porque eu sabia que se ouvisse você dizer que me amava eu iria retribuir e isso ainda estando com o Josh e então eu seria aquela que estava traindo a confiança do namorado, eu seria igual a todo homem que eu sempre detestei e eu não queria isso e então, eu menti_. I'm so, sorry._ Eu menti, mas me arrependi no exato segundo que terminei de dizer que não me lembrava, porque eu vi em seus olhos a dor que você sentiu e isso doeu em mim também, mas eu já havia dito e não podia voltar atrás... Eu estava confusa Castle... Eu também estava ferida por dentro e por fora e eu precisava realmente de tempo para poder colocar minha vida em ordem e ter você por perto naquele momento poderia tornar as coisas mais agradáveis, mas definitivamente não iria torná-las mais fáceis...

Silêncio. A sala agora estava em total e completo silêncio, onde só se podia ouvir a respiração de ambos. Outro beijo veio por parte dele, expressando o quanto ele sentia por ela, pela dor dela. Ele entendia os motivos dela, mas seria tão mais fácil se ela simplesmente tivesse dito isso desde o início, mas aí ela não seria a Kate Beckett, ela não seria a sua Kate. Ele entendeu o porquê de ela ter mentido para ele, mas restava o porquê dela ter mantido a mentira por tanto tempo. Coisas ainda precisavam ser ditas, mas agora tudo seria mais fácil para Kate. Seu coração pesava menos e o carinho e compreensão que Castle demonstrava com gestos tornava isso menos difícil. As perguntas dele agora eram feitas sem o mínimo traço de cobrança, possuindo apenas um tom gentil.

- Kate... Porque você manteve a mentira quando voltou? Porque você não me contou? Você não estava mais com o Josh, você mesma me disse que havia terminado com ele

- Não sei, Castle... – veio a resposta sincera dela. - Acho que por medo. Eu voltei e muita coisa havia mudado. Eu achei que fosse encontrar você na delegacia e até então não sabia o que eu iria dizer a você, mas aí foram tantas as mudanças... Quero dizer a morte do Capitão, a chegada da Gates, você expulso da delegacia, os meninos me contando que você investigou meu caso, o fato de eu ter praticamente me escondido de você e de mim mesma por meses... A minha reabilitação e a minha terapia... e quando nos encontramos... Não foi exatamente como eu planejei, nada foi como eu planejei e você estava, chateado comigo nem queria me ouvir... Eu não sabia o que fazer e depois, eu me fechei outra vez no caso da minha mãe. Você me dando suporte como sempre, foram tantas coisas juntas, nós nem conversamos sobre nós e eu pensei que você não fosse continuar trabalhando comigo... Pensei que você ia desistir de mim, mas você não desistiu... Você nunca desistiu.

Ela tremia, e as palavras saíram uma após outra limpando a sua alma, liberando sua vida para ser, apenas, feliz.

- Depois nós apenas seguimos como parceiros e quando você me perguntou se eu havia lembrado de algo naquele dia em que estávamos trabalhando em um caso eu não sabia o que responder... Naquela hora fui pega de surpresa e contar a verdade naquele momento não era uma opção, então eu menti de novo para você e isso me deixou péssima passei todo o caso pensando no que fiz... Eu continuava indo ao psicólogo e ele disse que eu precisava me curar primeiro... Eu estava cheia de traumas e era difícil pra mim comentar isso, até mesmo com meu psicólogo quanto mais com você que me conhecia... Eu não queria que você se preocupasse comigo, eu apenas queria me tornar segura o suficiente para dizer o que eu sinto por você e então foi mais fácil seguir com a mentira do que te dizer a verdade. Eu acabei descobrindo que tinha mais bloqueios do que imaginava, mais medos do que imaginava e mais traumas que surgiram aos poucos como quando eu não consegui segurar a arma e depois o pânico do atirador e isso tudo estava me consumindo e não havia espaço para um relacionamento saudável, Castle. Eu precisava estar curada para estar com você.

- E agora, Kate? O que você sente? Você se sente segura? – ele perguntou em um fraco, mas sincero sorriso.

- Sim Castle. Eu sempre me sinto segura quando estou com você. – ela respondeu, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha e outro em seus lábios.

- Kate, você acha que agora consegue ter um relacionamento saudável? Quero dizer o tipo de relacionamento que você me disse sempre quis ter? E... comigo? – as perguntas foram feitas com receio da resposta.

- Eu não sei Castle. – falou ainda triste, mas então veio um sorriso dos lábios dela. – Você ainda não disse se me perdoa?

- Pensei que fosse óbvio para uma detetive tão inteligente como você. – foi a resposta dele. – Sim Kate eu perdoei você no momento em que você disse que me amava.

Agora ela sorria amplamente e com ele não era diferente. O peso de ambos havia sido esquecido, as dúvidas esclarecidas, os medos haviam sidos dissipados como a névoa do amanhecer. Ambos agora se sentiam livres, mas Kate se sentia muito mais, o suficiente para ousar e tentar Castle, com seus joguinhos como sempre o fez deixando-o totalmente louco.

- Você ainda me quer Castle? – ela perguntou, seu dedo indicador estava no peito dele onde batia mais alto seu coração e seus olhos brilhavam com humor, desejo, paixão e algo mais... Sim, o algo mais era amor.

Ele segurou a mão dela que estava em seu peito pelo pulso firmemente e levou os dedos dela aos lábios depositando beijos por seus dedos e por sua palma enquanto ele levantava e a trazia junto consigo. Os dois agora estavam em pé, bem próximos, mas não o suficiente para que Castle pudesse fazer o que queria... amá-la. Então, em um só golpe ele a puxou pela cintura até que ela estivesse completamente colada a ele, depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios dela, ele seguiu para seu ouvido onde ela obtém sua tão esperada resposta.

- Sim, Kate. _I'll always want you._

Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso foi interrompido pelo beijo dele. Dessa vez o beijo não foi casto, nem um pouco gentil, foi um beijo completo, repleto de desejo de ambas as partes. A língua dele pediu passagem rapidamente cedida por ela, e, assim, mergulhados um na boca do outro, como duas pessoas sedentas por água, eles se exploram. O gosto dela está nele e o dele nela, as mãos dele estão cravadas na cintura dela e as dela, por sua vez, estão envoltas no pescoço dele trazendo para mais próximo possível o contato de ambos. A exploração começa por Castle, o contato que os dois mantêm já não é o suficiente, ele quer mais e suas mãos escorregaram por baixo de sua blusa, agora sim ele pode sentir a pele dela e essa sensação é incrível. Ele está gostando daquilo, mas ainda quer mais, ela está simplesmente adorando e pede mais em um rouco e abafado gemido.

– Oh, Castleee.

Ele intensificou o beijo e, consequentemente, as carícias. Uma de suas mãos permaneceu na cintura dela mantendo-a firme junto a ele, enquanto a outra agora explorava o seio dela ainda coberto pelo sutiã. Isso não bastava para eles, também como poderia? Ele logo se livrou da barreira, uma linda, porém inútil blusa, e é quando ele interrompe o beijo para admirá-la e então ele vê aquela cicatriz. Com um carinho incrível ele, com a ponta dos dedos, tocou o vale entre os seios dela onde a cicatriz está ainda visível e onde outrora estava alojada uma bala no peito dela, mas isso agora é passado.

Kate seguia o olhar dele, se sentindo um pouco envergonhada, mas isso logo se dissipa quando Castle substitui o toque dos dedos pelos próprios lábios, fazendo com que ela soltasse uma exclamação. A sensação é incrível e as mãos dela instintivamente seguem para o cabelo dele puxando-o para mais próximo. Os beijos dele seguem para o seio dela e as mãos dele se encontram no fecho de seu sutiã, mais uma barreira sendo eliminada, permitindo a ele explorá-la com mais habilidade e muito mais intensamente.

As carícias alternadas entre um seio e o outro arrancando vários suspiros dela que agora se segurava firmemente nos ombros de seu parceiro e agora... amante. Ela o puxou novamente para seus lábios, a língua dela é afiada e os dois estão em um duelo onde só haverá vencedores. Kate sente seu corpo ficar cada vez mais excitado, seu interior já esta totalmente quente e úmido, pulsando por algo mais... Algo que ela consegue sentir totalmente duro em Castle e suas mãos se movem, instintivamente, para baixo pelo peito dele até chegar próximo à virilha e então ao objeto cobiçado por ela. Ele ainda está envolto pela toalha e as mãos dela facilmente cuidam disso. O beijo é interrompido por um olhar questionador dela para ele... Ela não esperava que ele estivesse usando algo por baixo da toalha e isso arranca um sorriso de Castle.

– Desapontada detetive? - ele pergunta.

– Eu diria frustrada ,Castle, podemos resolver isto? - ela devolve o sorriso travesso e com _"isto"_ela aponta para a boxer branca dele.

– Sim podemos... No meu quarto, Kate.

Ele a tomou nos braços e a levou para seu quarto depositando-a no chão ao lado de sua enorme e convidativa cama. As mãos da Kate agora estão nos largos e fortes ombros dele e os beijos dela inicialmente dado nos lábios dele, agora estão caminhando lentamente por seu pescoço, chegando ao ombro dele onde ela deposita várias mordidinhas. Castle por sua vez eleva uma das mãos para o cabelo dela e de uma só vez desfaz o laço que o mantinha preso. Os toques dela tornam-se mais ousados e ele quase não consegue suportar isso, sua ereção se tornado mais dura e grossa do que momentos atrás, atraindo a atenção de Kate que desce sua mão por cima da boxer dele para senti-lo, tornando impossível para Castle manter ainda qualquer resquício de calma. Assim, como que por mágica, ele a livra da barreira da calça e também de suas botas, restando apenas sua calcinha de renda vermelha com um pequeno detalhe de strass localizado lateralmente. Ela sorri satisfeita por deixá-lo dessa forma. Ela sempre sonhou com isso, mas a realidade estava se provando bem melhor. Ele a deposita no meio da cama e logo se junta a ela.

O beijo é retomado, as carícias também, um pouco mais ávidas. Dessa vez a mão dele desce firme e forte para as pernas dela separando-as para que ele possa ter livre acesso e, empurrando a calcinha para o lado, ele introduz um dedo em sua parte mais íntima e logo em seguida o segundo, ambos agora a acariciando lá em baixo, torturando-a, explorando-a, levando-a ao limite do prazer, fazendo com que ela sentisse exatamente isso enquanto se agarrava a ele mais forte para senti-lo melhor.

Os gemidos de ambos se tornaram mais claros, ele queria senti-la por completo, ela ansiava por senti-lo também, sua umidade crescente demonstrando isso e ela precisava tocá-lo, desesperadamente. As mãos dela invadiram o interior de sua roupa íntima, e então, ela o alcançou, sentindo em suas mãos toda a grandeza daquele homem. Dessa vez, foi Castle quem se tornou ofegante, soltando vários gemidos conforme os movimentos iniciados por ela de vai e vem no membro dele, cada vez mais se tornavam ousados, intensos, e então ela retirou a mão apenas para se livrar da boxer dele. Ele permitiu, dessa vez não houve objeçã e agora ela tinha livre acesso ao corpo dele e adorava essa sensação.

Voltando a explorá-lo como em momentos atrás ela imitou na boca dele o ato que ela queria que ele fizesse com ela, um apelo mudo, mas percebido por Castle que desceu seus beijos por seu ventre até chegar em seu vale escondido. Não foi preciso separar as pernas dela, ela já estava mais do que pronta e assim ele introduziu a língua no interior dela, causando arrepios por toda a extensão da coluna dessa mulher maravilhosa que era a Kate Beckett.

Ela gemeu deliciosamente forte, seu corpo assim exigindo cada vez mais. As carícias dele no corpo dela eram certeiras como se já conhecesse cada pedaço de seu corpo e seu ser, mas ele não conhecia e isso era incrível tanto para ele, quanto para ela. As mãos dela estavam mais uma vez no cabelo dele puxando-o para dentro dela, a língua dele era absolutamente habilidosa, causando uma sensação, no mínimo, estarrecedora. Ela já estava próxima de um poderoso orgasmo que ela já previa desde que ele botou as mãos sobre ela. Beckett precisava de mais e ele também queria urgentemente mais.

Kate o puxou de volta para os lábios dela e o beijou, sentindo o gosto dela misturado ao gosto da boca dele e isso era muito bom. As mãos dela descendo pelas costas largas dele, chegando ao bumbum durinho que ele tinha, e então, ela interrompeu o beijo, apenas por dois segundos, o suficiente para olhar dentro dos olhos dele e pedir que ele a completasse e ele prontamente o fez.

Assim ele escorregou para dentro dela, completamente firme, Sim ele a penetrou, sem desviar seu olhar do dela nem por um segundo sequer, captando cada mudança de seu corpo e o fechar dos olhos dela quando ele finalmente a completou e só ai ele a beijou, justo quando ela soltou um gemido de total plenitude. Foi a resposta que ele precisava de que ela havia gostado e então ele seguiu com os movimentos, movimento deliberadamente lentos e totalmente firmes. Seguiu uma vez após outra saindo quase por completo dela, mas sem quebrar o contato, para assim se introduzir mais forte e mais intenso se isso ainda era possível.

Ela estava cada vez mais perdida nos braços dele, nas sensações que ele despertava nela, assim como ele estava total e completamente perdido nela, dentro dela. As investidas se tornaram cada vez mais intensas e as mãos dela agora arranhavam as costas másculas enquanto a boca dele deixava marcas em seu pescoço, em seus ombros e em seus seios. Ela não se importava, nem se que conseguia pensar sobre marcas nesse momento tamanho era o prazer que recebia dele. As contrações dela começaram e, com isso, sua parte íntima se contraía em torno do membro dele, deixando apertado, cada vez mais apertado, segurando-o dentro dela com toda a força e isso, isso o estava deixando-o completamente louco de prazer.

Assim ele pensava ou quase isso até que sentiu as mãos dela em seu bumbum, apertando-o de tal forma que ele sentia as unhas dela cravadas na pele dele para que ele se contraísse para mais dentro dela, mais fundo dela e ele assim o fez, subindo mais ainda no corpo dela, beijando-a e imitando naquela boca entreaberta cada movimento que fazia dentro dela. Os dois sincronizados, língua e pênis movimentando-se juntos, levando-a ao limite, arrancando dela gemidos cada vez mais altos, que logo eram abafados por ele. Ali estava ela explodindo nos braços dele, alcançando o pleno o ápice e seguida imediatamente por ele, seu liquido derramando completamente dentro dela, suas bocas completamente unidas. Sim, não havia volta para isso.

O beijo foi quebrado para que ambos pudessem respirar, estavam ofegantes e como não estar depois do que havia acontecido? Castle desabou sobre ela e ambos sorriram, mas permaneceram em silêncio. Não era preciso palavras, não agora. Ele ainda dentro dela a puxou para o lado e assim ficaram unidos em todos os sentidos da palavra corpo, mente e alma. Kate beijou o peito dele e envolveu seu braço ao redor da cintura dele enquanto o outro permanecia junto do peito dele. Castle depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e por fim disse.

– Eu te amo Kate, sempre amei. Desde o primeiro dia em que eu a vi. Naquela época eu achei que fosse só paixão, você me intrigava, mas isso não passou só cresceu todos esses anos meu amor por você só cresceu e hoje Kate, hoje ele está maior ainda e eu pretendo provar isso a você todos os dias da minha vida... Isso significa, detetive Kate Beckett, que eu não vou permitir nunca mais que você se afaste de mim, que você se esconda dentro de si mesma. Eu sempre estarei aqui para você Kate. _ALWAYS_.

- Castle... eu preciso te contar algo. - ela disse isso agora olhando para ele, que já havia saído de dentro dela e agora a encarava com uma seriedade, mas então ele notou o tom da face dela agora completamente colorido de vermelho e voltou a relaxar.

- Estou ouvindo Kate. – ele disse com uma incrível ternura.

- Promete que não vai rir?

Ela estava vermelha como pimenta e Castle sentia vontade de rir, mas se conteve, pois ele sabia que ela estava embaraçada e ao menor sinal de riso dele, ela se fecharia. Então ele puxou o lençol para cobri-los, voltou-se para ela com toda a seriedade possível e disse.

– Prometo Kate, confie em mim.

Assim ela o fez, confiando a ele o seu coração e o seu mais precioso segredo.

– Castle eu... Eu menti para você...

Ele enrijeceu e ela notou a mudança dele, ela queria dizer toda a verdade para ele mais ainda se sentia envergonhada e isso fez com que ela instintivamente se aproximasse mais de Castle apoiando sua mão esquerda no ombro dele e apertando o rosto entre o peito e o pescoço dele.

– Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você...– a voz dela saiu baixinha, quase como um sussurro e ele pensou ter ouvido errado. -Mesmo antes de conhecê-lo pessoalmente... Cas-tle... – disse ela ao notar que Castle permanecia calado.

- Eu... acho que não ouvi direito Kate. – o coração dele agora estava acelerado, será que ele tinha ouvido corretamente precisava ter certeza então ele levantou o queixo dela com os dedos e disse. – Você falou muito baixo meu amor.

Ela se sentia queimar por dentro, baixou o olhar para os lábios dele onde depositou um beijo casto e então repetiu a confissão mais próxima ao ouvido dele.

– Eu disse, Castle... Que eu era apaixonada por você mesmo antes de conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

Agora ela estava olhando dentro dos olhos dele, apenas observando cada uma de suas reações. Um sorriso sincero brotou dos lábios do escritor.

– Eu não sabia Kate, quer dizer, eu sempre soube desde que a conheci que você era uma fan, mesmo tentando ao máximo negar, eu sabia que você era e a minha mente até se permitia imaginar que você se sentia atraída por mim, mas apaixonada isso eu não esperava... – um momento de meditação e ele voltou a falar agora com um sorriso sínico no rosto. – Se você era apaixonada por mim... Porque não correspondeu as minhas investidas? Porque sempre que eu tentava me aproximar você fugia?

- Horas Castle... Como você é tão ingênuo as vezes... Eu era apaixonada por você e você era um completo galinha... – ela riu de algumas situações que passaram por sua mente... – O que você esperava? Que eu me jogasse na sua cama e fosse apenas mais uma em um milhão? Eu amava você Castle eu não queria sexo... só sexo... eu queria seu amor ... eu queria você por completo.

- Um milhão Kate Beckett? – agora ele sorria amplamente. - Você acha que eu dormi com um milhão de mulheres? Eu não sou tão bom assim... – ele explicou, arrancando uma carranca fingida dela. – Certo, certo... Kate eu não era nem um santo, mas eu também não tinha porque ser um exemplo... Eu não amava ninguém... Já havia saído de dois casamentos fracassados e sem amor, completamente sem amor... E sim, eu confesso você me atraiu, esperava o que? Você é a mulher mais linda que já conheci... Mas quando nós trabalhamos juntos pela primeira vez eu senti que você minha linda... – ele esclareceu, depositando mais um beijo nos lábios dela. -. Era completamente diferente e foi por isso que eu continuei ao seu lado, devo dizer mesmo contra a sua vontade, mas com o passar dos meses eu ia te observando e sempre adorava descobrir mais da mulher maravilhosa que você é, e não demorei a perceber que estava apaixonado por você e logo confirmar que na realidade eu estava era perdido de amor por você sua... boba.

Agora ela que sorria para ele um sorriso cheio de vivacidade, completamente iluminado. Como era bom estar assim junto da pessoa amada, sem medos, sem dúvidas, sem vergonha. Apenas desfrutando da sensação de liberdade que a verdade revelada podia causar. O passado nublado agora apagado, para dar lugar a um novo começo baseado na confiança entre ambos e é claro no amor que era obvio para os dois agora que era verdadeiro... um futuro juntos.

- Cas-tle... _I LOVE YOU_.

Não foi uma declaração, foi uma confirmação dos lábios dela para ele.

- ALWAYS... Kate.

Foi a resposta dele antes de descer a boca sobre a dela em um beijo apaixonado prontamente correspondido por ela. Sim eles se queriam novamente e agora não havia nada que os impedisse de se amarem. O coração de ambos pulsava forte e o corpo de Kate mais uma vez correspondia sendo despertado pelos toques certeiros de Castle, tudo o que ela conseguia emitir era palavras de amor desconexas em meio aos gemidos abafados. As mãos dele descendo firme para a parte interna da perna dela separando-as sem dificuldade alguma, ele se posicionou sobre ela, mas não a penetrou. Olhou-a por um momento ela estava sorrindo para ele, as mãos dela estavam na cintura dele puxando-o para ela, pedindo para que ele a completasse. Ela ergueu-se apenas o suficiente para que pudesse alcançar a boca e então o beijou. O beijo inicialmente foi um pedido logo tornando-se uma intimação para que ele a preenchesse, assim como as mãos dela na cintura dele determinadas a puxá-lo para si e assim ele o fez novamente. Invadiu o seu corpo de uma só vez realizando o desejo dela e, claro o dele, com os movimentos de vai e vem firmes mas com uma sutil gentileza. Ela o ajudava, mas ambos precisavam de mais e foi Kate quem deu o primeiro passo para isso, ela desceu o corpo de encontro ao dele ao mesmo tempo em que o envolveu com suas longas e belas pernas forçando-o a a ir mais fundo dentro dela, dando a ele mais acesso e quando ele estava totalmente dentro do corpo dela, ela o prendia, sua parte intima o segurando firme dentro dela... torturando-o, tornando as sensações ainda mais... enlouquecedoras e assim ambos chegaram ao ápice do prazer.

Castle relaxou sobre ela ofegante, depositando vários beijos pelo rosto de sua amada e agora namorada enquanto reafirmava todo o amor que sentia por ela. A luminosidade da face ainda rosada de Kate pelos momentos de amor ainda bem visíveis ela declarou para ele, antes de cair em um sono profundo.

– Eu sempre vou amar você Rick...

O escritor cobriu a ambos e assim eles permaneceram juntos, por essa noite. Apenas o início de muitas outras.

FIM

* * *

_TBC... please reviews! :)_

_Não comentem não pra vocês verem o que vou fazer com todas do submundo..._


End file.
